Feral Desideratum
by keL-rebecca
Summary: He wants him, adores his childish beauty in secret, but at the same time he wants to remove him from his life. He has to choose over satisfying his own uncontrollable desires and giving himself satisfaction to the fullest, or letting go of his love.
1. Spilling the Wrong Drink

**Feral Desideratum**

By keL-rebecca

Disclaimer: DNAngel as a whole does not belong to me. I'm only writing a fanfic based on it because I hate straight pairings, which took over the anime in the end. How disappointing. Tsk, tsk.

* * *

Stage One

Out of the corner of his eye, Satoshi Hiwatari would always spot the single person that aroused him the most. He didn't know why but the mere sight of him sent dirty ideas up his exceptionally intelligent mind, stirring his various biological activities. He tried not to think about him by doing more work than usual, but the damn gorgeous creature was everywhere, may it have been inside or outside school. For the blue-haired genius, who was even finer than his source of erotic dreams, the attraction had already gone beyond the physical aspect. It was no longer just a simple crush.

It had turned into a need.

Another day quickly flew by without Satoshi noticing, and of course he had to go home still driven by the thought of satisfying his carnal desires as soon as possible, for it could blow up in his own face or worse, in someone else's. He grabbed his bag and went out of the empty classroom, sliding the door close. He expected to turn around and see no one else but the hall. However, when he began to walk he spotted two dark figures in the distance. They seemed to be talking, and afterwards one went away. Closer now, Satoshi regretted taking that path. He should've turned left, for at that moment he came face to face with the person he had been wanting to avoid but simply couldn't: Daisuke Niwa.

The redhead noticed his presence and greeted him a cheerful "Hello, Hiwatari-kun," combined with an incredibly adorable smile. It was good that the shadows were hiding most of Satoshi's face; he could feel himself turning red. The small Niwa cocked his head to the side, wondering why the other was silent. He gave a small wave. "Hello? Are you alright, Hiwatari-kun?"

"I'm fine," came the reply, a choked one. Satoshi cleared his throat. "There's a lot on my mind, that's all," The truth was, he was straining not to blurt out his feelings all of a sudden, especially when Daisuke was looking very happy. He thought that if he confessed anything, any bit or part of his undeclared sentiments, his beloved would only be disgusted and completely cut off all connections between them. He didn't want that. The friendship (no matter how true and painful the word was) they had was enough for him, though sometimes he wanted more. But what was that 'more' specifically? A kiss? An embrace? Both? Or something even more extreme? Unfortunately, the possibilities Satoshi were thinking of were impossible in reality. Neither of them was homosexual, and Daisuke already had Risa occupying his mind. The chance that he would return the Commander's feelings was 1 out of a million.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" asked Daisuke. Satoshi wasn't paying attention again so he nodded just in case the question was 'Are you going home yet?' Daisuke also gave a nod and said, "I see. I thought we could go home together, but since you already have a companion, I'll go ahead, Hiwatari-kun," He turned to leave, but a hand grasping his arm held him there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your question right. I'm not waiting for anybody. I… I'd like it very much if we walked home together," said Satoshi hurriedly, the earlier situation registering. There was a hint of beseeching in his voice. Daisuke found this rather strange. Nonetheless, he accepted the offer that in the first place was his own.

They walked side by side, the sun setting and sending marvelous arrays of color across the darkening sky above them. The wind gracefully passed between them, causing Daisuke's eye to catch a dust particle. He stopped and tried to rub it off, but it only got worse.

"Don't rub your eyes," said Satoshi gently. He removed Daisuke's hand from his lovely crimson orbs, his hold on his tiny wrists, and told him to look up. Daisuke did as he was told and the other started to blow. Of course, being the innocent boy that he was, Daisuke was glad that Satoshi was helping him and didn't mind the closeness at all. What he didn't know was that his friend was tempted to kiss him, especially when their lips were mere inches away from touching. Satoshi forced himself to focus on blowing until Daisuke was able to blink the intruder out. The redhead thanked him, and in turn Satoshi whispered a sexy "My pleasure," in his ear. It was Daisuke's time to blush.

They reached the Niwa residence just before the sun disappeared in the horizon. Daisuke faced his friend and said, "I'm glad you agreed to walk with me. You see, Hiwatari-kun," He lowered his gaze to the ground. "We haven't been talking in a while and, well… I became worried, worried that you've developed some sort of grudge against me. I wouldn't want that to happen, not now, not in the future. I cherish our friendship because it's unlike any other. We were born different from the rest of humanity so basically we're the same, and if I don't get along with you I don't know if I'll survive with normal people. I hope we'll continue being friends,"

Satoshi couldn't believe his ears. Daisuke had been worried, and about their friendship? His heart pumped faster in his body, making him breathless. Could it be that Daisuke liked him as well? Wait. He only thought that way because he was guilty of it, but Daisuke? No way. He was with Risa minutes ago. Surely he was in love with _her_. Who else could make him turn back to his normal self when he's Dark? Maybe… maybe Daisuke had already noticed Satoshi's advances, from the way he stared at him during classes to the simple acts of seduction he displayed, discrete or not, in public or when only the two of them were there. Yes. That was it. Satoshi felt hurt to know that Daisuke was dumping him even before he could profess his undying love personally. A generous amount of pain stabbed his heart, at the same time his right hand curled into a fist as his anger rose.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke looked into Satoshi's deep blue eyes. Instead of seeing clear cerulean, he saw tears accumulating. "Hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?"

Satoshi couldn't take it anymore. He returned Niwa's gaze, only his was a fuming one. "It's you that's wrong!" He shouted. "Why did I have to meet you in the first place? It doesn't make sense! We could've kept on ignoring each other before we found out we were sworn enemies. The first time we had a conversation, that didn't have to happen. I don't know why I can't kill Dark every time. Something keeps telling me it's wrong, and what can I do? Just stand there and let someone who isn't me take over my own body? You-you're the one who makes everything so complicated! Why did it have to be you who become the Phantom Thief, huh? It could've been…" Satoshi's tears ran down his flushed cheeks. "It could've been someone I… that I…" He frowned and ran away, unable to continue.

Daisuke kept on looking until Satoshi was out of sight. He didn't realize it, but he, too, was crying.

* * *

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Satoshi asked softly. "I always screw up when he's there. Tell me I'm right," He was back in his house, lying on his chest amongst the layers of soft pillows and mattresses of his bed. His right hand was bandaged as its owner had used it to punch the mirror in the bathroom, leaving a large bloody crack. Satoshi had cried his heart out for a quarter of an hour, and now he was too tired to do anything at all. He didn't want to be with anyone, albeit he wasn't alone, either. There was Krad, whom he saw and heard in his mind. He was the person whom Satoshi spilled his heart out to, just because he was the only one available. 

'_Satoshi-sama, you don't have to wallow in grief because of such matter,' _said Krad, concerned. _'Everyone makes mistakes. It's just that when you make mistakes, Satoshi-sama, they usually happen when that kid is around. Don't blame yourself. Blame your feelings. They're the reason why you're so miserable,'_

"I even spilled my tears in front of him," continued Satoshi. He buried his head in a pillow. "I never cry, especially not in front of another person, whoever he may be. I showed him my weakness. I didn't even hear his side of the story. I'm a terrible person, aren't I?"

'_You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Satoshi-sama. You're not terrible at all,' _Krad took on a tangible form. Satoshi sat up to scold him to return, but the equally beautiful blonde went behind him and encircled his slightly muscular arms around the thin and seemingly fragile figure of his Tamer. _'And you can cry all you want. Holding it in would only cause you more trouble… You are the most perfect creature who ever lived despite your vulnerabilities. Nothing can compare to you. Even Dark would agree, though he can be so egoistic,'_

"I have one last question," said Satoshi, almost in a whisper. "How come you're still so good to me, Krad? I hurt you with words. I ignore almost everything you say to me, even if it's for my own good. I expose you to my fantasies about Daisuke, who remains as your number one target. I don't understand how you could stand me. You are in more dolors than I am. Why haven't you been mad at me before? Tell me…"

'_Because, Satoshi-sama…' _Krad positioned himself so he was standing in front of the blue-haired perfection. He lifted Satoshi's chin with a gloved hand, forcing him to look at him. _'My world revolves around you. I love you more than anything, including myself. You know that, don't you?' _He moved his face closer. _'I will do anything to please you, Satoshi-sama. Besides, how can I stay mad at someone so flawless and so magnificent? That is a sin in itself. You, Satoshi-sama, are my god, and I shall worship you forever and ever,' _Krad, seeing that the moment was right, leaned in and kissed his young master. He expected him to resist, but even after he had slipped his tongue between Satoshi's tender lips the boy didn't move a muscle. This definitely turned Krad on, making him push Satoshi back on the bed and kissing him with so much vehemence that he pulled back to see if Satoshi was becoming uncomfortable in any way. He was quickly grabbed and brought back to the same mouth, which was just as violent as Krad's own. Krad was pleased and began to peel Satoshi's clothes off him.

All that time, Satoshi was seeing not Krad, but Daisuke.

* * *

'_Stop crying, will you? It wasn't your fault,' _Dark kept on repeating to his Tamer. Daisuke, however, didn't seem to be hearing him because he was still at one corner of the room, hugging his folded legs and crying his eyes out. A particularly tall pile of used tissue was right beside him. _'If you feel so guilty, why don't you apologize to the drama queen?'_

"Hiwatari-kun's not a drama queen!" protested Daisuke. "And I can't… apologize to him now. It'd be too… embarrassing. I didn't even realize that I was… hurting him. I guess… I'm that insensitive…" He said in between strong hiccups and loud sniffs. "God, I wish… I hadn't said anything… to him,"

'_Then you'd be telling me all about it?' _huffed Dark. _'I don't think so. I've had enough of those angsty monologues you recite every frickin' night. It's enough that I hear Satoshi's name over and over again, but now it's based on true events? Uh-uh. I'm not going to wait for Krad to appear in your stories,'_

"What should I do?" asked Daisuke, calming down a bit. "I can't face him tomorrow. It must've been something so cruel what I did that's why he broke down just like that. You know Hiwatari-kun; he's passive all over. And every time he gets irate it's almost as though the whole world's in a bad mood with him. It's intimidating. A while ago it took me a lot of days to gather up courage to tell him those words, so what more will this attempt make?"

'_I think you should go talk to him and have him explain his problem with you,' _Dark gave as an advice. _'No problem can be settled if its causes aren't clear to both parties. If what he says makes you realize that you really did something offensive to him, tell him you're sorry and surrender to his wishes so he will forgive you. If you think that his problem has nothing to do with you at all, and that it's all in his head, then let him settle it by himself,'_

"Are you sure that's going to work, and with someone like Hiwatari-kun?" questioned Daisuke with a pout. "He's not an easy person to read. How would you know that would be effective on him?"

Dark grinned on the inside. _'Just trust me, alright?_' he replied. _'I've encountered a lot of Hikaris in the past. Satoshi's nothing special. When what gratifies them comes to them voluntarily, they easily submit themselves to it, so it should be a piece of cake for you,'_

Daisuke thought for a while and became confused. "What gratifies them? A piece of cake for me? I'm not au fait with what you just said, Dark,"

'_You don't have to be,' _cooed Dark, grinning. _'Look your best in school tomorrow, and no doubt the both of you will be smiling all the way home,'_

Even though Dark's idea was vague to Daisuke, it made the redhead smile. He was determined to make up with Satoshi, no matter how fast the thought of confronting him made his heart pound.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is only the first chapter so it isn't that long. The next ones surely will. I hope you liked the story. If you didn't, don't judge it just yet 'cause this is just the beginning. I shall update every week (possibly on different days), since there's so much thinking and typing to do, and I want to give you, the readers, the best possible ideas that I can pull out of my brain. Thank you so much for bothering to read this. 


	2. To Give In or To Give Out

**Feral Desideratum**

Stage Two

It was only six fifteen in the morning when Satoshi arrived in school. He was on cleaning duty that day and had to prepare the classroom before the whole class settled in. As he walked up the stairs in a slow pace, he recalled what happened yesterday between him and Daisuke. He grimaced when his words returned to him. Why did he have to be so rash when it came to Daisuke? It was almost as though he was in a hurry for something to happen between them. Anticipation, he recognized, was the reason why he conveyed fallacious things that afternoon. If only he had read between the lines, he and Daisuke would be greeting each other when the boy arrived. Too bad it was over between them.

Satoshi's cheeks turned pink. What was he thinking? It was over between them? It's not like they had anything going on before their misunderstanding, or else Satoshi would be in heaven right now. He entered the classroom with his hand covering his mouth, and when he looked up he saw that someone was already cleaning the blackboard. The sun hit his eyes so he at first he couldn't see who it was, but after moving away from the light he felt that he wasn't breathing right.

Standing just a few feet away from him was Daisuke, and he had a distinctly glowing smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Satoshi in a serious voice before the smaller boy could greet him good morning. "Your assignment's not until next week. The older Harada sister's supposed to be my partner," He placed his things on top of his table before he went to the teacher's table to change the flowers in the vase. "Is it because of yesterday?"

Daisuke stopped. He turned his gaze towards the blue-haired boy's direction, who wasn't looking at him. "I have no idea what happened, Hiwatari-kun," he began. "If you have a problem with me, then tell me what it is so I can apologize to you. Is it because I wanted us to stay as friends? Is that it?"

"I can't tell you, at least not right now, and even if I did it would only make things worse than they already are," Satoshi glared at Daisuke. "And why are you so damn guilty anyway? People only feel accountable when they know they've done or contributed to something. Don't keep on involving yourself in my personal problems. Inside you must be mocking me," He turned to leave and gather flowers from the school garden.

"That's not true!" fought Daisuke, dropping the eraser on the chalk ledge and walking towards Satoshi. "How can you say that? I'm already helping you fix everything but you keep on pushing me away. What kind of person rejects a helping hand?"

Satoshi spun around to face him. "I never asked for your help so don't you dare point out that I'm snubbing you. If you don't like me refusing your assistance, then you might as well not talk to me at all," He opened the sliding door and stepped out of the room, leaving Daisuke teary-eyed.

During lunchtime, Satoshi was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at his usual hideouts, and he hadn't informed anyone where he was off to. Daisuke, who remained as serious as ever to patch things up with the young Commander, was sweating and wheezing heavily after he had ran around the campus looking for him. It didn't matter that he himself was the trigger to Satoshi's bad mood, as long as they went back to their old relationship.

* * *

Daisuke stopped to rest at the grassy area of the school outdoors. He leaned his tired body against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. The wind blew around him, and a picture of Satoshi blowing his eyes came to his mind. What was it about the teen that was so… attractive?

'_That Satoshi's playing hard to get, isn't he?' _Dark suddenly said. He had been quiet all morning; sitting back and watching the two redefine forgiveness. _'I think it's time to resort to something more effective but requires minimal effort,' _

Sighing, Daisuke asked, "Can't I just repeat plan number one? I don't like the sound of your idea,"

'_But I haven't even said anything,'_

"I know. That's why I'm worried. Just the way you say it is already suspicious,"

* * *

The bathroom was soon blocked by steam as Satoshi filled the bathtub with hot water. He waited for the slow gush coming out from the half-turned faucet to finish. Meanwhile, he went in front of the mirror and rid himself of his school uniform. He ran his hands over his shoulders, chest, and upper limbs, feeling the coldness of his smooth skin. Krad, who was no longer sleeping, found the scene rather naughty.

'_You've gotten more gorgeous lately, Satoshi-sama,' _he commented. _'If I were out there you'd see how much your touching yourself's affecting me,' _

"I'm not going to sleep with you again if that's what you're thinking," said Satoshi, seeing that the tub was nearly full. "I only let you go as far as you've gotten the first time because I didn't feel like saying anything. I'm saving my complete self for somebody else," He turned the faucet off and stepped carefully into the water, adjusting his body to the high temperature. He sat down and rested his head on one edge of the tub.

'_I'm fully aware of that,'_ spoke Krad. _'But I wonder… Is he saving himself, too, or has he given up his innocence a long time ago without your knowledge?'_

"Shut up!" shouted Satoshi, red with anger. "I don't need you spoiling this for me. I have enough fuckin' problems to deal with, and I'm not letting you add yourself to the list. Just shut your mouth and leave me be!" He hit the water with his fists, and Krad knew better than to answer.

After his bath, Satoshi wrapped himself with a towel and opened his closet to pick out sleeping clothes. He chose a very loose white shirt with a slit reaching a fourth down his chest and a pair of shorts, which was hidden by his top so he appeared to be naked at the bottom half. He grabbed the novel he had begun reading the other day, sat on his bed with a pillow supporting his back. He put his glasses on and went to the page where he had left off.

The book was about two souls that were destined to be together. The problem was that they would always be born on different eras; therefore they died lonesome and incomplete after each lifetime. The other gods pitied them and disrupted time in order for them be born in the same generation, but the Father of Time found out about their clandestine action. He made them both males, knowing that at that period on Earth same-gender relationships were discriminated and punished. The couple found one another and instantly fell in love, but the people forever cursed them. They were together, yes, but their social, physical, and spiritual status were at stake.

What attracted Satoshi to the hardback was not the plot alone, but his own curiosity as to where the lovers would be led in the end. The genre of the work didn't exactly match up to his classical and political taste, and that fact was his excuse not to simply disregard the novel. Krad, on the other hand, found it too sentimental and inappropriate for his eyes. Ever since his Tamer had laid eyes on the prologue, he would force himself to sleep and not hear the words that were being filtered and analyzed in Satoshi's brain. The boy could read faster than the speed of sound, and so it was hard for Krad to get a wink of sleep.

The blonde's agony, though, was disturbed as the phone on Satoshi's side table rang. The Commander picked it up. He listened for a while, said a brief "I understand," and went back to his book. The Phantom Thief had sent another note to the police. He was going to steal the Providence Choker, which was the most valuable and sought-after jewel of its time because only two were known to exist, and one had vanished into thin air. The legend spoke of forbidden lovers who sold all they had to buy the said chokers, believing that by owning them their lives would be tied together for eternity. The spell had vanished, though, because of the other choker's disappearance. The remaining one's worth then grew.

'_Sounds just like that story you're reading, Satoshi-sama,' _observed Krad. _'Do you think it's non-fictional after all?'_

"As far as I know, the author's a rookie," replied Satoshi, recalling a newspaper he had read wherein the book was being featured, and there was a short biography of the writer. "And he specializes in fiction. It's possible that he may have based this novel on facts,"

'_Or on a legend,' _added Krad. Satoshi nodded in agreement. He looked out the window, spotting the crescent moon in the middle of thin black clouds. Tomorrow night, he would be seeing the same heavenly body when his ordained rival strikes, and he would have to attempt to capture him despite his unwillingness to do so.

* * *

"I don't think this will work, Dark, and darn it… It's wrong, and totally embarrassing!"

'_Shh! He's coming!'_

Satoshi appeared through the double doors of one of the museum's private rooms. The most priced items the place owned were displayed there, open to the public only on special occasions. The Commander knew better than to trust Dark not to be lured. His target object was in a glass-covered case, lit by two small lamps. As he expected, Satoshi saw that the choker was gone. On the other hand, the one who took it was still in the room.

"There's no use hiding," said Satoshi. "You've finished the job. Why haven't you left the building?"

'_You know me so well, Satoshi,' _Dark, while wearing the choker around his own neck, came out of the shadows looking quite smug. _'It's almost like you stalk me or something. Aren't our meetings enough to contribute to your fantasies?' _

Satoshi's stare was blank. "And how do you know of my fantasies? Maybe you're the stalker between us, Dark," An all-knowing grin formed on his face.

'_Ohoho,' _Dark said in amusement. _'You're full of energy tonight. Is it because you're swimming in a pool of fondness in making my Daisuke cry?'_

"I believe you have no right to interfere in our business," said Satoshi. "You are nothing but a creature of commensalisms. You shouldn't poke your nose into things you're not directly included in,"

'_You're right. I am nothing but a freeloader living in Daisuke's body,' _Dark began to circle the room, and Satoshi followed him closely. _'At least I'm not doing him any harm. Then again, you who make my Tamer weak every time you look into his eyes and can make him smile regardless of the situation happen to be the same one who gives him sleepless nights and so much anxiety. Have you no shame in yourself? He wanted your friendship. That was all he asked of you, but no. You had to be dishonest and judgmental, in other words: a weakling,'_

"You think you know everything about me by what you see and hear from Daisuke…" said Satoshi. He was hit by the blue moonlight, and his blissfully sapphire eyes became more evident. "… The truth is, I have exposed only so little of my being to him, and it would take more to persuade me to show the rest of it,"

'_Persuasion, you say?' _Dark changed his direction, instead moving towards Satoshi. _'I think I'm pretty good with that. You be the judge,' _He stopped a couple of feet from where the other stood still, and started to unzip the tight black suit that contoured his slender body. At the same time, he slipped out of his pair of black boots.

"What on earth are you planning to do, Dark?" asked Satoshi with hardly a hint of interest in his voice. "Seduce me?"

'_You're underestimating me, Hiwatari-kun,' _answered Dark, addressing the Commander the same way as Daisuke did. _'Why would I be the one to seduce you, when we both know only one person is capable of that?'_

Satoshi kept his cool when Dark pushed him gently against the inside ledge of the window, the thief's right leg folded beside him and his left arm resting at Satoshi's other side. They were as close as they could get; an adjustment would make it a different story. Smirking, Dark bent over until their faces barely touched.

"He wouldn't do this to me," said Satoshi. "He's no pervert,"

'_Let's find out shall we?' _Dark removed his leg but kept the very small distance between their bodies. There was an unzipping sound, and when Dark bent a bit Satoshi was sure he was already in the nude. _'Don't look down, Commander. You might just like what you'll see,'_

"I highly doubt that," Satoshi said without batting an eyelash. That made Dark's smile widened, and when he had caught the other off-guard, he gave him a kiss, and a fiery one at that. Satoshi's eyes grew, and when he began to struggle his harasser pulled him tightly, stopping any movement he was making. Helpless, Satoshi closed his oculars, taking in the assault. It was strange that he was enjoying the moment. Dark's body felt muscular and hard against Satoshi's own, and his lips were unbelievably warm and moist.

Seeing that he was completely relaxed, Dark loosened his grip on the boy and kissed him deeper. Satoshi wrapped his arms reflexively around Dark's neck, a hand raking through his dark lavender hair. With their lip locking it seemed precious time was lost. They were growing more and more hungry for each other; their breaths had turned into panting when they split.

'_That wasn't the real deal, Satoshi,' _reminded Dark. _'That was just a warm-up,'_

"Kissing me won't do you any good," said Satoshi. "Why don't we cut to the chase right now? I think someone's itching to take your place,"

'_I don't know,' _teased Dark. _'He's still sulking over that fight you had. He's a sensitive kid. You should've played nice when he was around. And may I remind you that if you do this with him, Krad might come out any second. You wouldn't want to see Daisuke chopped up into little pieces,"_

"I won't let that happen," swore Satoshi. He undid a couple of buttons on his shirt, showing his undeniably desirable flesh. "But you were right about one thing. Our meetings don't help with my fantasies. Now switch with Daisuke, or would you rather that we be partners tonight?"

'_You're bluffing,' _said Dark, enjoying himself. _'You're not going to let this night pass without taking advantage of my Tamer. Oh well. You should know that you two have the same nasty desires,' _

That statement made Satoshi blush madly. What was Dark talking about? Was that his idea of a sick joke? He had no time to think as Dark held the back of his head and tilted it for another kiss. He made way as the taller man went on the ledge with him, pinning the upper half of his body on the cold wall and spreading his legs on the ledge's surface; he was in a very vulnerable position. As their kissing and groping lengthened, Satoshi suddenly noticed that Dark' body had become smaller and thinner, and his lips felt different as well. Opening his eyes, Satoshi saw a naked Daisuke, catching his breath and sweating feverishly.

"Hiwatari…kun," whispered Daisuke. "Dark thought… that if I did this with you… you'd forgive me… and everything… everything will be alright again… So please," He stared up into Satoshi's cerulean eyes pleadingly. "Forgive me, Hiwatari-kun," The tears of desperation came, and so did Satoshi's warm embrace.

"Don't cry, Niwa," hushed Satoshi. It was a dream come true that he finally had the boy cradled in his arms. "If you don't want to do this, if Dark only forced you to, then I'll let you go home. I should be forgiving myself because all this was my doing. I didn't mean to make you suffer this much,"

"Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke whimpered, his lips touching the side of Satoshi's neck. "I'm so sorry,"

Satoshi, in reply, buried his head in Daisuke's hair and closed the distance between them. From a distance they looked like lovers in despair, just like the legend behind the choker Daisuke was still wearing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic! I'm so happy! I never thought it would be so hard to think of things to fill up an entire page. Sheesh. It's too much work. Kudos to some of my favorite fanfic authors whose writings can be compared with novels. Hihi. I salute you! Anyhow, I once again thank you for reading my story. See y'all in the next update! 


	3. You Better Play Nice

**Feral Desideratum**

Stage Three

The next day, the classroom bustled with students, who were all hyped because of the Literature Festival the Writing Club announced they would be holding. Two plays, one was 'Romeo and Juliet' while the other was 'Sleeping Beauty', were going to be shown and the auditions were open to anyone interested. The girls, as usual, were giggling about it, but they were talking about something else that seemed to be the most important: the leading man.

Each of them gave their opinion on who should be Romeo and Prince Philip. Mostly names of popular boys in the campus were mentioned, though in their minds a similar person was being pictured, and he was sitting in his table reading a novel and still looking extremely beautiful.

"I wonder if Hiwatari-kun's going to audition," said Aya Tsuzuki. "He's an incredible actor, and since he's so well-rounded and smart he can probably handle both roles without any effort at all,"

"You have a point," agreed Miki Naode. "He has the looks, too. I'm sure that if he gets accepted, the line for the audition of Juliet and Princess Aurora would be as long as that of one of a record store during a famous singer's new album release,"

"Good morning," greeted Risa Harada, the younger twin. "Why are you all looking at Hiwatari-kun and smiling like that?"

"We were discussing the eligible candidates for the leading roles in the two plays," replied Rui Daiji. "A.k.a. Hiwatari-kun over there,"

"Are you talking about the plays?" asked Riku Harada, the older twin. "I heard the members of the Writing Club have been after him for ages, and the festival's really some ploy to get him involved with them. He keeps on declining, you see,"

"He must be very picky with these kinds of activities," said Miki. "His excuse two years ago was that he didn't like his fellow co-actors,"

"Well that's a pretty professional way to get out of the play," said Aya. "When's the audition going to start?"

"Let's see," Rui took out a flyer and read. "The audition's two days from now. It'll take place in the gym, and it's during lunchtime and after classes,"

"Goodie!" exclaimed Risa. "I'm auditioning. Who knows? Maybe Hiwatari-kun will change his mind if I'm his leading lady," She gave a wink and giggled. The girls could only smile back at her.

"Hey look," Miki pointed at the direction of Satoshi. "Have those two always been so friendly towards each other?" They all looked. Satoshi had abandoned his book and was talking away merrily with Daisuke, who had just arrived with his backpack still on him.

"They're the perfect pair, don't you think?" Aya asked, her eyes sparkling. The other four looked at her in disgust, knowing that she was a big fan of boy on boy action. They sighed and ignored her, going back to their conversation. Riku, however, kept her eyes on Daisuke and Satoshi. They did seem more open with each other, having ignored one another for the past two days. What had happened?

* * *

The last class was PE. The teacher gave a short introduction on table tennis before they went out of the classroom and into the sports hall. The boys and girls were separated first so that there would be 'fair competition'. The latter half of the two-hour class would join the two groups again.

Satoshi and Daisuke had been challenged in two different tables, though their backs were facing each other. Satoshi, who was a natural in every sport, was doing great in beating his opponents to a pulp. Several students had gathered around his table to watch. Unfortunately for the redhead, he was having a hard time just handling the paddle. He kept on missing the ball, forgetting that he should let it bounce once on the table, and striking too hard. No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't control himself. When he snarled in frustration, Satoshi heard him and paused his match for a while.

"It's like this," instructed Satoshi softly. He was behind Daisuke, helping him position himself the right way. "You don't hold the handle with all your fingers. Leave the index finger at the back of the paddle so you can gain more control. And always," He placed a hand at the side of Daisuke's hip and made him go to the other side. "Follow your opponent. If he's at your right, then go to your left. You see if you were on the same half of the table you'd be in the same place. And if you're not sure where he's going to go next, stay in the middle," He pushed him back on his previous position.

Daisuke smiled up at him. "Mm! I understand now, Hiwatari-kun. Thank you for teaching me,"

"You're welcome," said Satoshi. "Now show me what you've learned. I can't let you have that practical test until I see that you're good enough,"

Nodding, Daisuke raised a thumbs-up to his partner. He waited for the serve, and keeping in mind all of Satoshi's directions, he concentrated on the ball, stepped to the right once, and hit it. It bounced on the table hard and went past his opponent. The students cheered, and so did Daisuke.

"I did it!" he said happily. "I did it, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi gave him a small grin. "Yes, yes. My eyes never deceive me. Expect that sensei will give you a high grade later on," He patted Daisuke on the head as though giving him a reward. Then he went back to his own game.

Daisuke admired him in silence. He remembered what happened last night, when he and Satoshi nearly made out in the museum. It made him blush to think that the Commander had already seen him naked. Satoshi, being the gentleman that he was, had accompanied Daisuke home until they were at the front door. Daisuke found himself being drawn to the loveliness that was Satoshi, but he made no attempt to hug him whatsoever. They said their goodbyes, and Satoshi was off.

Going back to reality, Daisuke began to play with another classmate. The smile on his face was hard to erase.

* * *

It was time to go home, and everyone had taken a shower and had changed back into their uniforms. The Harada twins were about to get Riku's bike and leave when Risa ran to some of the boys. Riku had no choice but to follow her extroverted sister.

"What? They've gone ahead of us?" Riku heard Risa ask. "He promised me he would treat me to ice cream today," She faced her twin. "Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun's so-called friendship is definitely becoming an item. Let's go," She pulled Riku her bike out of the school gate. She was puffing her cheeks up.

"Calm down, will you?" said Riku, letting herself out of Risa's monstrous grip and taking her bicycle. "What's your problem, huh? You're getting Niwa and Hiwatari-kun totally wrong. And you're just using Niwa to your advantage,"

"He was the one who offered first," argued Risa. "I only said yes because he looked so happy at that time. I couldn't let him down. But still! He shouldn't make a girl expect something he can't fulfill in the first place!" They passed by the park with Riku still pushing her bike. She felt someone suddenly tug on his shirt, and she fell into the bushes. It was her sister, and she covered Riku's mouth and shushed her. "Don't make a sound! I'll prove to you that Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun are more than friends. Take a look," She pushed the bushes aside a little, and the two of them stared at the ice cream stand not far from where they were hiding. Riku saw two people buying, and her eyes grew.

One had blue hair and the other had red. One was tall and the other was short.

_Satoshi and Daisuke!_ Riku realized in her head. She watched as Satoshi paid for the ice cream, and what was even more curious was the fact that they had bought only one. Daisuke seemed to have not noticed quickly enough and turned a dark red when Satoshi licked the sweet delight. They went away, leaving the spying twins open-mouthed and shocked, especially Riku.

"I told you, Riku!" said Risa as she went out of the bushes blushing. She had not prepared herself for that type of scene. "Daisuke didn't treat me to ice cream because… because he had Hiwatari-kun to do that for him! Augh! I was right all along!"

Riku stood her bicycle upright and went home without saying a word. She had no idea why her heart was beating so fast inside her chest.

* * *

"I'm home!" said Daisuke happily when he entered the kitchen. Of course being the Phantom Thief himself, he had to train everyday, which meant there were always traps prepare just for him every time he arrived. That afternoon he had ran past huge flamethrowers shooting liquid fire from every direction, gotten out of a hole filled with water and wild piranhas, and escaped from a rotating spiked metal wheel ready to chop him in half vertically. Danger aside, nothing could spoil his day, for his relationship with Satoshi was getting better and better.

"Another wonderful job, Dai-chan!" his mother congratulated him, giving him another bear hug. "And it's not just for today. We thought Satoshi had caught you last night when you didn't come home at once, but you were successful in bringing the Providence Choker anyway. Keep it up, alright?"

"Yes mom!" replied Daisuke. He ran up to his room, threw his bag on the chair, and climbed up to his bed where he lay down while hugging his pillow. The thought of sharing an ice cream with Satoshi sent an excited chill up his spine. Usually, only lovers did that when they went on dates. But he and Satoshi? They didn't talk about that subject, avoided it as much as possible. Neither has or was going to propose. May it have been pride or plain awkwardness that prevented them from speaking up, they were uncertain of it. Nonetheless, they were content with what they already had.

'_I'm still confused,' _said Dark inside him, startling Daisuke. _'You had him last night. I gave you the chance to screw him good. I'm telling you he was more than willing to comply. How come the both of you are still virgins?" _

Daisuke blushed. The taste of Satoshi was intoxicating and awakened his senses, but it wasn't what he truly wanted. Satoshi was more than some sex toy for him. He was someone that needed love more than anything, and Daisuke knew he had to give him just that, though not entirely in sexual terms.

"I don't want him to think that I'm only after his body," answered Dark innocently. "There's something so unique about him that I really like. I don't know what it is, though. These days I can't stop thinking about him, and being with him in school always gives me butterflies in my stomach. Dark, do you think I look up to Satoshi more than just a mentor? I mean, is it possible that I'm…" He paused.

'_That you're in love with him?' _continued Dark. _'You're lurking in dangerous waters, Daisuke. Satoshi still has Krad like you still have me. The fact that Krad and I have been rivals for centuries can't be changed. In some way, you and Satoshi are rivals as well. You're bound to be hurt in the end, either by each other or by other people's protests. Unless the two of you can fight for what you believe in, then you can't be more than friends, which by the way is also not very healthy in your case,'_

"So you're saying that Satoshi and I… are never going to be together," said Daisuke sadly. "Is it always going to be like this, Dark? They say that you can't always have what you want, but what if you never get what you want? Would it be justified if I complain now?"

'_Daisuke…' _Dark said, pitying his young Tamer.

Daisuke cried himself to sleep that night. His wonderful day had been spoiled.

* * *

Yumi Akihara, the head of the Writing Club, adjusted her glasses and looked up with a huge grin on her chubby face. She imagined that there would be plenty of people lining up for the auditions, but never in her dreams did she see the line extending until the school gate. They were mostly girls, all after the role of either main lady characters, or if they were lucky they would get both.

Yesterday's campaign for the play auditions had been a success. Not only did the club mention that the scripts included kissing scenes, but also word spread that Satoshi Hiwatari had accepted the leading roles. That alone was a sufficient reason for the main female roles to be run after. Yumi felt like gloating to the whole world, but audition had started and she had to pay close attention. The plays were additional grades for the club and the participants, and it required a good cast.

The first one to audition was a curly-haired girl named Raiken Shinto. She sang a piece she had written and arranged using lines from the script, and the people there were so moved by her performance they even clapped for her. The only problem was, even when she talked her voice remained very pitchy and distracting. Yumi crossed her out but assigned her as musical director instead.

The next one was Sakura Takashi. She was a tall and beautiful girl, and everyone admired her curvaceous body. Yumi had to wipe her glasses so she could see clearly. Sakura had changed into a wonderful sparkly gown she designed herself. She walked across the stage, waving to the people and turning around so the skirt would twirl with her. However, she didn't know how to act or sing, and Yumi thought she'd make a perfect costume designer.

Another hopeful who ended up as a crewmember was a tiny girl named Maiko Fude. She was good in acting and could sing well, but she suddenly asked Yumi to make her the head of the props committee. The club head asked why she wanted the job when she could be onstage and receive applauds, and she confessed that she had stage fright and couldn't handle really large crowds. She also said that she was a member of the Arts Club and ever since she'd heard about the plays she had been sketching out her ideas for backdrops and even the invitations. After seeing her works, Yumi gave her the job.

"Good luck, Risa," Her friends told her before she went up on stage with no script in hand. She went to the center of the stage. The spotlight was on her.

"Hello. I'm Risa Harada, and I'm here to audition for the role of Princess Aurora," She cleared her throat, lay down on the wooden floor, and began. She pretended to sleep at first then slowly opened her eyes. "Oh… How long have I been asleep? I can't remember clearly but I feel as though I have been sleeping forever!" She sat up. " Who are you, my kind sir? Are you…? Oh my prince! You have been appearing in my most beautiful dreams. Now I know. I have tried so many times to wake up so that I may find you and tell you how I really feel, but I would always find myself still in slumber. I had become afraid, afraid that you and I would never meet. Here you are right in front of me, and I couldn't be happier. Oh prince!" Risa stood up and gave a bow. They gave her a standing ovation. She gleamed at them as she approached Yumi.

"Well done, Harada-san!" Yumi said. "Very well done. I'm going to list you as one of my favorites. I haven't decided yet, you see. There are so many great actresses out there, and you happen to be one of them. I'll tell you if you got the part after the auditions. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much," Risa bowed in respect. "I'll be going now," She climbed down the small steps, her friends commenting on her good performance. At that very moment she was sure she was going to get the part.

So why did she feel so strange all of a sudden?

* * *

It was a scorching hot day. Daisuke, who had volunteered to help in bringing in the materials needed for the plays, found a faucet and washed his face with the cool clear water. The feeling was so good he stayed there for a few more minutes, splashing his neck and washing his arms. He heard Maiko call for all the helpers, and so he turned the water off and went inside the gym. The plays weren't due for six more weeks, but the hardworking props men and their leader had begun their work. There was no time to lose, they said, and a delay would mean a lot of trouble for them, and a lot of extra work for Daisuke and a few of his classmates.

The auditions were only half-finished, as more girls became instant actresses and singers. The male parts were finished being appointed, and as expected Satoshi was both Romeo and Prince Philip. Daisuke had congratulated him right after, though he only smiled and went home early. The redhead wondered what was wrong, but they both had too many things to finish to have the chance to dwell into a conversation.

After school, the weekend had officially started and almost every student had somewhere to go to. On the contrary, Daisuke ran home as soon as the bell rang and did all his homework. He wanted to be free for Saturday and Sunday just in case something came up. One more problem was left in his Math assignment when his mom called him and told him he had a phone call. He went downstairs to take it.

"Hello?" he said. "May I ask who this is?"

"You don't have to be so polite, Niwa," said the caller in a deep voice. "It's me, Satoshi,"

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke almost cried out. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, and blushed. It was the first time Satoshi called him, and he never even gave his number. What did he want?

"Niwa, are you still there?"

"Um, yes!" the smaller boy replied, panic in his voice. "W-where did you get this number?"

"I got it from Harada Riku-san," the Commander replied coolly. "She has a class directory. I lost mine days ago. Anyway, I called to ask a favor from you, if you don't mind, that is,"

"I'd be glad to do you a favor, Hiwatari-kun," said Daisuke. "Just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do," While he waited for a reply, Daisuke thought how different Satoshi's voice sounded on the phone. It sounded so much more on the tenor side, not that it was deep enough in real life. It had a wonderful attribute added to it. Daisuke couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's about the play," began Satoshi. "I only took the parts because my father told me I could use the exposure in school," Daisuke laughed in his mind, thinking that the Commander had enough exposure to win as the next president. "Now, I haven't told this to anyone, but I'm not really comfortable when it comes to women. I don't get along with them, I just don't. So here's what I've been thinking. Since I can't develop chemistry between a girl and I, I figured I could do a better job with another male. However, since I don't socialize with a lot of people in general, I've picked you to help me get through this,"

"How am I supposed to do that?" inquired Daisuke, innocent once more.

"I need you to dress up as a girl on Monday and audition for the two main female roles," answered Satoshi. "You're going to be my Juliet and Princess Aurora, Niwa-kun,"

Daisuke's grandfather saw his grandson's nose bleeding while still on the phone.

"Must be a girl agreeing to date him," he said to himself with a grin. "I'm glad we raised him to mature normally. I better tell his mother about this,"

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! Does this chapter have a weird ending or what? Well I suddenly thought of cross-dressing, which I enjoy so much when I'm watching anime. The next installment shall contain the real "action", if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink) As usual, I will publish it in a week, though everyday I'm itching to update early. Thank you for reading and waiting and giving me reviews. I always look forward to your comments. 


	4. For The First Time

**Feral Desideratum**

Stage Four

The automatic glass sliding doors gave way when Daisuke, clutching a small piece of folded paper in one hand and a wallet in another, stepped on the black mat at the front of the grocery. He stepped inside, feeling a rush of cold air coming from the air conditioner just above the entrance. He looked around and saw that there weren't too much people, which meant that he could go home at once and pick up a comic on the way. He could then relax for the rest of the afternoon, and perhaps go somewhere all by himself if he wasn't feeling too lazy. Picking up a metal basket from a neat stack beside the cashier, he began his shopping.

The things in the list that his mom had made were arranged according to their kind and aisle number. Daisuke found it weird that his mom knew the exact aisle where the items were located. He shrugged the thought off and saw the first thing he needed: vegetables. He selected carrots, lettuce, string beans, potatoes, onions, garlic, and red cabbage. From the fruits, he took some apples, bananas, and oranges. After that came meat, poultry, and fish. When Daisuke finished, he had dairy products, a box of cereal, and assorted snacks added in his basket. The weight was incredible and he had to drag it all the way to the paying counter, which was twenty-two aisles away.

"Do you need help?" someone asked from behind him.

"Oh no. I'm good," Daisuke lied. He was only at the twelfth aisle and his palms had turned red. He gasped slightly when a strong hand took the handle and lifted the groceries with ease. The redhead looked up, and another gasp escaped from him. "H-Hiwatari-kun?"

After the foodstuffs had been paid for, Daisuke and Satoshi exited carrying a paper bag each. The former felt rather embarrassed as usual, thinking that he had bothered the latter too many times to be forgiven. Daisuke sighed, which Satoshi heard.

"I want nothing more but your comfort," he said to the smaller boy while keeping his gaze straight ahead. "And of course your happiness. It would've been so bad mannered of me if I simply watched you struggling, and in the presence of older people, too. Also, we need to talk about that favor I asked of you yesterday," He turned his head towards Daisuke. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Daisuke nodded. "A promise is a promise, Hiwatari-kun," He felt his cheeks getting warmer. "I want to return all the help you've given me in the past. I might end up in an awkward situation, but if it's for you then my will is not against it. And I think that, well, it's going to be kind of fun,"

"Fun?" Satoshi asked curiously. "What's the fun in that? I hesitated before I made that call last night because I thought about how you would feel. I realized I was being selfish. When you accepted, I was amazed. I was sure you were going to give me a negative answer,"

"My nose actually, um… bled when I heard your request," admitted Daisuke, his blush growing. "Dark was teasing me like mad, too, and grandpa thought I was talking to a girl…" He coughed to clear his throat. "Anyway, my decision's final. I tried to start preparing it for it but Dark was singing this stupid song and the only thing I could do to shut him up completely was to sleep. He kept me awake for another two hours though eventually he got tired and left me alone. By the way, Hiwatari-kun, what am I supposed to wear?"

"I haven't really thought of that," replied Satoshi. "I guess you're going to have to wear the girl's uniform, unless of course you'd like something else,"

Daisuke began to sweat just thinking about wearing the girl's uniform. The skirt was too short and might show something undesirable if he wasn't careful. No, he wasn't going to be caught that way. He had to think of something, and fast.

"Thanks a lot, Hiwatari-kun," said Daisuke when they were at the front door. "You can leave the groceries here for a while. I'm just going to—"

"I'll carry these inside," Satoshi offered. "Someone might get these if unsupervised,"

Daisuke nearly said yes when he realized that the house traps might have been activated while he was gone. He reddened and said, "That's alright, Hiwatari-kun! I can do it myself. I'm sure no one here's a thief. Our neighbors are always so friendly, you know. Haha,"

Satoshi moved his face nearer Daisuke's. "You can't always be sure," He whispered in a suave voice. "Times are hard nowadays. A lot of people are starving in the streets, and when they see these groceries their instinct tells them…to steal it for themselves,"

The redhead gulped. Why was he always helpless when it was Satoshi in front of him? "I-I guess you could at least…put them on the kitchen table," He unlocked the door and went in cautiously. It was quiet. He took a step, then another, and didn't get trapped in anything. Just when he thought there weren't any hidden traps, he heard something open. He looked behind him and saw Satoshi in midair, about to fall into a hole in the floor.

"Hiwatari-kun!" He shouted. He reached out his hand, but a whooshing sound distracted him. Satoshi was no longer in front but above him. He had used his free hand to push himself up and escape. When his feet had touched the ground, arrows came out from the end of the hallway and aimed for him. He dodged them flawlessly. A metal bar then appeared from the ceiling and was about to hit his head when he rolled out of the way. He crawled inside the kitchen and stood up. He saw a butcher knife flipping towards him.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke went inside the room, and saw Satoshi with a satisfied smile on his face and a knife he was twirling with his hand.

"Now that's my definition of fun," said the Commander.

Daisuke had to laugh. He was relieved that Satoshi was all right and astonished with his moves as well. In his mind he wondered what it would've been like if Satoshi had been the Phantom Thief. That made him laugh even more.

* * *

Yumi removed her glasses, massaged the space between her eyes, and sank in her chair. The auditions were finally over, and she felt she'd heard enough singing and seen enough acting and dancing. Majority of the hopefuls were awfully awful, but at least others were able to bring out their hidden talents show that they had potential. Now all she had to do was decide who was going to take the two parts.

"Akihara-san," one of the stage screw said, tapping her on the shoulder. "There's one more student who wants to audition,"

"What!" Yumi said. With the number of people who auditioned, it seemed nearly impossible that there was any student left who hadn't come.

"I suggest you stick around, Akihara-san," continued the stage crewmember. "She's very pretty. I'm sure you'll like her,"

"Bring her out then," said Yumi tiredly. She sighed and waited. She heard footsteps, dainty ones, and looked up saying, "What's your n?" She almost fainted at what she saw. She rubbed her eyes just in case she was dreaming, but she wasn't. In front of her stood the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was petite yet slender, and her scarlet hair, which was kept neat by a wide headband, cascaded down her back and reached her tiny waist. Her ruby eyes had long black lashes that gently curved upwards, her cheeks were glowing, and her lips were thin and curved into a most feminine smile. She wore a long-sleeved top with wide ruffles at the end of the sleeves and a slightly flared skirt that ended up an inch below her knees. On her perfectly shaped legs she wore white stockings while on her feet were shiny pink slip-ons.

"Akihara-san, you flatter me," said the girl, her sweet voice music to Yumi's ears. "But I suggest you close your mouth now because I'm going to start," When she giggled, it melted Yumi's heart into a blood puddle. "Okay," The girl cleared her throat once, and said, "Hello. My name is Kyo Furime. I know I may sound proud of myself, but I feel that I can do both Juliet and Princess Aurora, and so I am going to portray both today. I am going to be Juliet first… Romeo! Romeo! Where are you, my dear Romeo? Deny my father, refuse your name, and I will no longer be a Capulet… Now I shall be Princess Aurora…" She lifted her hands in a dancing position, and began to dance by herself. Even without music she glided across the stage smoothly. Yumi clapped, and stopped when she heard someone approaching. It was Satoshi Hiwatari, the star of the plays.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he said, putting out his hand. Kyo curtsied and accepted the invitation. She placed her left hand in Satoshi's right, her right hand on his left shoulder, and the seemingly prince held her at the back of her waist. They began their dance. Yumi watched in awe as the two of them moved in perfect rhythm, completely synchronized. They complimented each other well, though both of them were undeniably elegant. The way they looked in each other's eyes could surely melt anyone's heart. They appeared to be lovers in real life.

When their dance ended, the girl curtsied for the second time and Satoshi bowed down. The girl faced Yumi. "How did I do, Akihara-san?" she asked.

Yumi looked up, and they saw that she was crying. Kyo was confused until Yumi went to her and took her hands. "Y-you are…an angel sent from up above!" She exclaimed, crying even harder and louder. "Where've you been all my life? Please, please, please be Juliet and Princess Aurora!'

Kyo gave her a warm smile and nodded. When Yumi hugged her, she gave Satoshi a wink.

Their plan had worked seamlessly.

* * *

Opening his can of root beer, Daisuke took several gulps and let out a sigh of happiness. Never in his life had something so heart-pounding and nearly life-threatening occurred. The best part of all, he had his very first real dance, and it was someone so unanticipated: Satoshi.

Daisuke looked at his dance partner sitting beside him on the wooden bench. He was drinking strawberry juice that left a red pinkish color on his lips. Daisuke smiled dreamily. Could the boy be finer than he already was? His soft cerulean hair and deep eyes of the same color made him angelic, his body tall and slim but not entirely thin. His skin was as smooth and as clear as cream. He moved as gracefully as a swan. His voice could tame the wildest of beasts. There was no denying that he was one of the most perfect people God had created.

The redhead went back to his drink; sipping the liquid and feeling the coldness go down his throat. Did he deserve having Satoshi as a friend? He was beyond handsome, wise, independent, and strong; Daisuke was nothing but a clumsy oaf whose tears were shallow and whose grades were merely average. He wasn't even as tall as Satoshi. He sighed, realizing that comparing himself to the Commander was as useless as comparing a single block of cement to a finished skyscraper. Soon, Daisuke felt a burning sensation in his eyes and an agonizing soreness in his chest. He dropped his root beer. Satoshi was alarmed.

"Niwa!" He kneeled in front of Daisuke's crouched figure. The redhead was shaking terribly, his shoulders falling and rising. His hands were covering his face. "Niwa, what's wrong? Have I upset you in any way? Does it hurt somewhere? Niwa, answer me!" When the smaller boy didn't answer, Satoshi couldn't think of anything to do to comfort him except to embrace him. Daisuke continued to shiver in his arms. Satoshi pulled him closer until they were both on the ground with Daisuke on top. "Daisuke…Daisuke…" called Satoshi. He cradled him gently, afraid that he would break him.

Daisuke somewhat calmed himself down after a while. He got out of Satoshi's hold and looked away. How would he explain his tears? They had been for nothing at all. They were simply an output of his emotions towards the fact that he and Satoshi were destined to be at odds with each other and divided by a force that had been strengthened by time. No matter what they did, no matter how resolute they were about releasing themselves from their rivalry ties; there was barely any hope for them. They didn't have the power and authority to change anything. If they were to continue what they had, they would be going against the gods and fate itself, which was highly unacceptable.

Satoshi saw the redhead kneeling between his legs frown. He felt helpless, knowing all too well that he had something to do with Daisuke's grief. He wanted to ask, wanted to confirm his thoughts, but something inside him stirred and before Daisuke knew it the angel had his lips pressed on his own.

The smaller boy tried to pull back, surprised by the new sensation, but a hand at the back of his neck prevented him. A stronger arm wrapped around his tiny waist and locked him at that position. It made Daisuke bewildered and scared before his mouth opened involuntarily at the warm touch of Satoshi's tongue. He was amazed at how fast he melted at the soft intrusion. His head moved forward, putting more force into the kiss. That act of his was fully appreciated. Satoshi teased his bottom and upper lip alternately, giving Daisuke much more than he needed. Both realized just how addicting the other's taste was. Satoshi ended the kiss, his heated blood begging to go further. It wasn't the right place, though, and Daisuke saw it, too.

"My place," said the Commander, helping Daisuke up. "And we have to hurry. It's a weeknight," As he pulled the redhead with him, Satoshi's heart felt as if it was going to erupt in his chest. He didn't dare stop in his tracks, for his prayers have been answered.

He was going to own Daisuke Niwa, and savor every bit of it.

* * *

_Seduce my mind and you can have my body._

_Find my soul and I'm yours forever._

* * *

Satoshi's apartment wasn't far away, and good thing, too. Daisuke found his grip on his hand tightening with each swift step they made walking towards the place, and when they had arrived he felt the numbness go away painfully. He massaged his electrified palm while they went up on an old elevator. He thought maybe he could use it as an excuse for a timeout, but his eager friend began to kiss him the moment they stepped out.

The kiss was intense, burning away all of their questions and uncertainties. Satoshi unlocked the door to allow them inside. One by one their clothes came off, flung aside and thrown aimlessly on the floor. A sigh escaped Daisuke's throat when Satoshi kissed the side of his neck and ended at his exposed V flesh, sucking and reddening the sensitive area. His head fell back, allowing his lover more access to his skin. They didn't part until they were in the bedroom, and Satoshi pushed Daisuke on the bed while he removed his pants and boxers.

The redhead saw that his perfection didn't end at his face. His body was slender and had a slightly curved waist, giving him a feminine look. His limbs were long and had muscles in the right places, though just enough to show everyone that he was as male as he could get. Daisuke drank at the sight of him, causing him to tremble. Satoshi smirked, obviously amused, and went on top of Daisuke to take his mouth again. Hands began to grope here and there, Satoshi's on Daisuke's chest and Daisuke's hands circling Satoshi's back. Legs were entangled. Body heat mixed together into something dreadfully primal. Hearts thumped against each other, sending blood of desire through their veins. Daisuke was lost in all the sensations Satoshi was giving him, until he found himself arching his back when the Commander took a nipple in his mouth. He lapped at the pink buttons, hardening them. Then he made his way down Daisuke's chest, not stopping until he saw what he had been longing for.

The instant Satoshi took Daisuke in his mouth, the redhead took a sharp intake of breath, a shiver running down his curved spine. The moistness and warmth was too much to bear. Matched with Satoshi's pumping, it became torture. Daisuke's brain told him he was ready for release, but he felt discomfited to do so. He held it in, his hands clenching the sheets, but Satoshi stopped and said, "Don't do that. What else are we doing this for?" With that, Daisuke shot his seed in Satoshi's mouth, quenching his sexual thirst; but not for long.

Satoshi went up again to kiss the phantom thief. He reached for something in the drawer not far away because they were almost at the edge of the bed. He then lifted Daisuke by his buttocks and straddled him. Daisuke whimpered as a finger smothered in lube was inserted in his tight entrance. A second one was added, and another. Satoshi asked him if he was in pain, but he shook his head and begged him to continue. The Commander was pleased with the way he was handling himself, so he replaced his fingers instead with his throbbing member.

Daisuke had to let out a tiny scream. Satoshi was bigger than he thought, and filled him in one thrust. Satoshi allowed his body to adjust first, and he proceeded with going in and out of the redhead. Daisuke moaned, sighed, and gasped at every drive. The Commander was doing it painfully slow, causing Daisuke to cry out and plead him to go faster. Since the blue-haired beauty was feeling rather mischievous that night, he didn't follow the other's orders, but when he saw Daisuke's body relaxing he suddenly grew wild. Daisuke's eyes shot open, dilating with extreme pleasure.

"Oh God…" He roared. Satoshi decided to take him to the ultimate edge by pumping his member in time with his thrusts. He was successful. Daisuke let out a groan coming deep from within him, followed shortly by his spurting hot discharge. Satoshi licked his hand clean, tasting his lover's fluids for the second time, and moaned as he climaxed. They both sighed in ecstasy before they collapsed on each other, out of breath and covered with sweat. Satoshi brushed wet strands of Daisuke's hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he said. Daisuke pressed him gently on the bed and lay on his chest. He was still tingling from their lovemaking.

"I love you, too," he replied. Satoshi lifted his face by his chin and gave him one last loving kiss before they slept. They hoped it wasn't going to be their last night together.

* * *

Daisuke had sneaked back into his house at eleven o' clock. Dark was mad at him for giving in to Satoshi just because he was incredibly hot. Daisuke had blushed at the remark but reasoned out that he agreed to do it because they loved each other. Dark said that excuse was as old as cave men and remained as the number one most pathetic excuse for having sex. Daisuke didn't really know how to answer.

'_Admit it. He entered the right pin code and so got you to hump like rabbits,' _continued Dark.

"S-stop that foul language, Dark!" said Daisuke softly as not to wake anyone up. He slid himself between the sheets. "I was aroused, no doubt about that, but when you say it that way it sounds…"

'_Disgusting?' _suggested Dark. _'Of course what you did is disgusting! It's sex, it's intercourse; it was made to be nasty. What makes your version worse is the fact that you're both lads! Sex is supposed to be between a man and a woman, did you know that?'_

"I'm not ignorant," said Daisuke. "But you had your way with him, too, before. There's no use covering that up,"

'At least we only kissed. We didn't share seed, for goodness' sake!" 

"You're grossing me out!" Daisuke covered his ears, as if it was going to help. "Stop it! We had sex, it felt great, and now it's over. What do you want me to do? Take back what I did?"

'_If you could, yes, I'd like you to take it all back,' _replied Dark. _'And I want everything, including your moans, your erection, your saliva…'_

"Ugh! I've had enough. I'm going to sleep," Daisuke covered himself with a blanket and closed his eyes. There was silence.

'_Don't forget your semen,'_

"DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Author's Notes: As much as I want to add another "division", if I may call it, to this chapter, my headache and stomachache simply won't allow me. Anyway, this one has more words than the third chapter so it's longer though it's not that noticeable. Hehehe. I never thought it'd be so hard to stop myself from updating. I'm used to having myself being ordered around by readers, but oh well. If the action here wasn't enough to convince you that this is a rated-M story, wait for the next chapter. There's more where that came from. (yawns) See y'all next week. Zzz…. 


	5. Very Strange Indeed

**Feral Desideratum**

Stage Five

Daisuke opened his mouth wide and let out a long yawn. His eyes were washed over with tears for just a moment before clearing up again. Despite his tiredness, the redhead felt excited to go to school. For one, the final members of the cast for the plays were going to be announced. Daisuke blushed at the recollection of dressing up as a girl in order to help Satoshi. He was going to be Juliet and Princess Aurora, though it remained a secret among the two main characters and the director slash writer of the plays. The other reason was of course, Satoshi himself. Daisuke never thought his virginity was going to be taken by a boy. Not that it mattered much but it was one hell of luck that the Commander, the picture perfect and intellectual Hiwatari-kun, had to be the one who did him the honors, and took pleasure in it, too. Daisuke brought his hand to his lips, tasting Satoshi once more. He shook his head after realizing that he was going to be late and ran all the way.

When the young Niwa arrived, he wasn't surprised to see a large group of people crowding in front of the bulletin board. Majority walked away in disappointment after taking a look, but some had huge smiles on their faces and were boasting to their friends that they got a major part, in turn receiving slaps on the back or a simple congratulation. Daisuke didn't need to wriggle himself between people to see for himself, but he heard someone and had to turn and listen.

"Do you know Kyo Furime?" It was a girl with short black hair tied in a ponytail asking. "She apparently got both leading lady parts,"

"She must be that good. After all, we don't even know her," replied another who was taller and with wavy brown hair. "I think she's a new student,"

"Yeah, I guess," agreed the black-haired. "She needs to get more publicity. They say Yumi's been talking about her ever since she auditioned. The club members haven't seen her personally, but the way their president mentions her is already overwhelming. Yumi's never been obsessed with someone so they're all looking forward to meeting her today,"

"Where are they going to meet?" asked the brown-haired. "I mean, is there any way for non-cast members to see her before the performance dates?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I don't know. I heard that Satoshi-san wanted to have private practices. Can you believe that? He hardly ever cares about people seeing him rehearse for anything,"

"That's pretty strange. Well I hope Kyo's as elegant as Yumi says, or I sense a coup d'état up ahead," They both laughed and headed up the stairs. They had no idea that the girl they were talking about had been right beside them during their conversation, except she, too, had gone up to the second floor to her classroom.

Daisuke was panting a little when he entered the room. His classmates were naturally buzzing around with each other, the subject matters ranging from something as normal as the plays' cast to something more unusual like the news last night that there had been a UFO sighting somewhere in Japan. The redhead had no time to chatter with any of them. He needed to talk to one person alone. He was the one who was quietly sitting on his chair, his head buried in yet another thick novel. The blue-haired genius got distracted when a hand pulled his book down on his table.

"Niwa," he said, recognizing the boy's red hair anywhere. He gave him a warm smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

Nodding, Daisuke thought it would be all right to converse casually with the Commander before he said anything else. "Mom asked me when I got home, and I think she believed me when I told her I got in at ten because I did a project. Um, anyway Hiwatari-kun, do you think we could go someplace where we can talk in private?"

"Is it that important? The bell's about to ring," Satoshi placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and closed the book. Daisuke noticed that he was already a three-fourths done, which might've been impressive if someone like Daisuke had done it. Satoshi, though, was expected to be that good. That was how different they were from one another. It was hard to accept, but Daisuke was over it.

"It's about my cross dressing," he whispered. "I need to see the whole Writing Club today. I'm worried because I don't have anything with me right now,"

Satoshi didn't show any look of concern on his face, but he took his bag and brought out his cellphone. He waited for a moment after dialing. "Hello? Aisa-kun? Yes…This won't take long. I need you to go to my apartment…yes, I prefer it be before lunch…and pick up a girl's uniform hanging in my closet…it's for my girlfriend," Daisuke's face felt hot. "Oh, and a red wig…You're quite smart, aren't you? You're right, she's in a play…No, her hair's not that long you see…Uh-huh…Okay, I expect it two hours from now…Alright…See you later then," There was a click, and Satoshi hung up. "Problem solved, Niwa. Anything else?"

"Y-you told him I was your girlfriend?" asked Daisuke, sweating.

"What did you want me to tell him, that you're my boyfriend?" Satoshi kept the cellphone. "That would give him a heart attack, Niwa,"

"It's not that. It's just…" Daisuke couldn't express his emotions. He was fine with the fact that he and Satoshi had already 'passed the line of friendship', so to speak, but it never came to him that that also meant they were officially in a relationship. There was no turning back. They had seen each other, explored their weaknesses, admitted they were madly in love; but was that enough to prove that they had a lovers' attachment? Was that how Satoshi perceived it? Did it take only one night for him to be convinced? "I…" Daisuke wasn't able to continue as the bell rang and their teacher came in. He kept his words to himself and went back to his seat.

Satoshi sensed that something was not right with Daisuke that day.

* * *

Practices for the plays began, and rumors were proven wrong as the gym wasn't closed and anyone was free to watch. Risa had forced Riku to accompany her, much to Riku's dismay, since she was playing Maleficent more known as the wicked witch in 'Sleeping Beauty'. She may not have gotten the leading role but she was quite happy to find that her character was as evil and as cunning as could be. She has had enough of the good side.

Riku sat on the bleachers, guarding her and her twin's things. She decided to do her homework there so she could watch TV until their curfew. Her attention was caught when she heard someone call "Kyo Furime". Just like the rest of the student body, she was curious as to who was the alleged female counterpart of Satoshi. She set her notebook aside and moved her eyes to the stage.

Oohs and ahh's resounded in the gym. Out came a girl, whose hair was the color of blood tied in a half ponytail, and from what Riku was seeing she thought that to call her beautiful was an understatement. She had a charm that coated every part of her body: her eyes, lips, arms, and legs. She took long strides across the stage, showing off her flawless lower limbs. Her hair bounced behind her, a hand waving to her new admirers. At one point she made eye contact with Riku, who was startled by her large almond-shaped eyes, but she quickly looked away. Riku swore she saw something very familiar with the way she stared.

The cast was given an orientation before anything else. They read the whole play first, then read it again with emotion. Yumi gave comments. Some of the cast suggested their ideas for the script's improvement. They did another run-through until it was time to go home at seven in the evening. Riku waited patiently outside for her twin.

"Darn, it's about to start," said Riku, looking at her watch and thinking about a talk show called 'Humorless Humor' that featured comedians whom you wouldn't find funny at first glance. The older twin found it very much entertaining. "Risa!" She saw her sister talking to two girls also in the play. She approached them. They were talking about Kyo.

"She's exceedingly pretty," said the smallest girl. "I bet she's half Japanese. She's unlike any of us here in school,"

"Did you see everyone's faces when Satoshi kept on talking with her?" said the fat girl. "It was almost like they knew each other very well,"

Risa frowned. "Where do you think she came from? I haven't heard anything about a new student in any of the rooms,"

"It is quite suspicious," said Riku. "Yumi seems to be fond of her. Maybe they're related or something,"

"Or," added the small girl. "She could be an exchange student. You know how they are; always coming in at any time of the year, then go away when their parents are done with their business here. Yeah…I can see it now. Kyo, an exchange student from France,"

"How can she be from France when she's so fluent in Japanese?" asked Risa. "You may be right, Ana. She could be half Japanese,"

"Why are we making a big deal out of this anyhow?" said Riku. "Kyo's identity isn't a part of our business. We can't poke our noses in something we know nothing about, at least not even half of it,"

"An explanation is what we need," added the plump girl. "Or else everyone's going to be gossiping about it in no time,"

They all agreed. The mystery of Kyo Furime was far from being solved.

* * *

_Sit back during a nightmare_

_And pray that it ends._

* * *

"Dai-chan!" Emiko Niwa said upon seeing her son enter the kitchen. She gave him a warm hug. "How come you're so late today, Dai-chan? Don't tell me you're a part of your school plays. Oh, I'm so proud of you, Dai-chan!" She pulled him back into her arms.

'_She has no idea how true that is,' _said Dark to Daisuke. _'Tell her everything, Daisuke. She might still accept you as her son,'_

"Shut up, Dark!" Daisuke whispered. He turned to his mother. "I'm just a crewmember, mom. You know I get nervous in front of an audience. Besides, I didn't even go to the auditions. I tried to get out of the way as much as possible,"

"Yes, well," said his grandfather, seated in the living room reading a newspaper. "Even crewmembers are important in a production. They do all the hard work, while the cast do nothing but act out something from a script. I say the people behind the scenes are always the ones who are much more commendable. They're kind of like worker ants in an ant colony. All the queen does is sit back until she lays eggs while the servants are at her feet, and her workers do everything they can to find food through rain and heat,"

"That's a pretty inappropriate comparison, grandpa," said Daisuke with a smile, albeit a sardonic one. He went up to his room, turning on the lights. After changing to a more comfortable shirt and a pair of green shorts, the redhead began doing his homework. He then continued it after dinner. He finished at ten-thirty. Dark was already sleeping when he went to bed. With a teary yawn he slept. The world became dark as soon as he closed his eyes, and his mind sank deep into another world, one that understood him and welcomed him every time he visited. That night was an exception. He knew it the moment he became conscious in it.

There was a scream from far away. Daisuke recognized the voice. He ran to it, stumbled on things invisible to his eyes. From where he was he could already make out a figure in the distance. He stopped, and then looked up. There was a collection of tall twigs and branches that came out of the ground. Silky threads like that of what a spider spins kept them together. At the near top, dripping in blood and face drowned in agony, was Satoshi. He was wrapped with silk at his limbs, chest, and neck. His eyes opened. His mouth opened and tried to speak, but a hand from behind him moved across his face and covered his mouth. Daisuke watched as the owner of the hand appeared.

It was Krad. He had untied his hair, drifting blond against the dry wind. He held his Satoshi-sama possessively whilst saying his name repeatedly, each syllable sodden with lust and rapture that at last, he had his Tamer weak and all to himself. Krad's and Daisuke's eyes met. The golden-haired man spread his wings, making him look like an angel. Without taking his eyes off of the redhead, he licked the blood running down Satoshi's face from his forehead. Daisuke clenched his fist, anger burning inside him. He tried to call Dark, but he wasn't answering.

Krad shook his forehead. He was glad that the Niwa came to play. He went in front of his Tamer, floating slightly, and kissed him. Satoshi felt sick at the metallic taste of his own blood. He couldn't do anything, though. His binds were much too strong for him. Daisuke couldn't move. He watched in horror as the traitor angel ripped at both their clothes and started to rape Satoshi. Satoshi's resistance didn't help. Krad took him in an instant, filtering screams of pain and disgust from his Tamer. He did it over and over again until Satoshi lost more blood. Daisuke shook violently at what he saw and broke down on the cracked ground. He had to get out. He had to wake up at once. But he found that he couldn't.

"Stop it!" cried Daisuke. "Stop hurting Hiwatari-kun!"

"Oh? You want to join us then?" Krad's eyes narrowed. He flew down to Daisuke, whom he embraced almost tenderly. There would always be anger when it came to the redhead. "Now, now, little one. I don't have the heart to make you feel left out. Submit yourself to me, and I will wash your troubles away," He said this while lowering his mouth to Daisuke's. The smaller boy had no time to respond. Krad held him tight around the chest, restraining his breathing and movement. Daisuke felt Krad's lips, soft and moist, and afterwards came his sensual tongue that pierced into Daisuke's mouth unwanted.

Krad thought Daisuke was rather sweet tasting, urging him to plunge deeper into the warm wet recesses of the boy's mouth. His big hands slowly went inside Daisuke's thin clothes, caressing the creamy warm skin underneath and causing the victim to tremble. Krad then planted wet kisses down Daisuke's neck. The redhead was so innocent and soft; he was driving Krad to the edge without knowing it. The blonde kissed his chest, sucked on his fingers, yet he found no satisfaction. It was time to quit what he called child's play and on to the good stuff.

As much as Krad only had an enormous desire for his lovely Satoshi-sama, he wanted to try something new. Satoshi could fight him back most of the time, but the small boy he was stripping underneath him was incapable of it as Krad was bigger in size and physically more powerful than he was. That fact sparked something inside him. Daisuke's vulnerability was like a drug that turned Krad on, increased his desire tenfold. Yes. Daisuke was the perfect prey, delicious and fragile. Mmm.

Starting with Daisuke's neck, Krad licked the side of it carefully, feeling the redhead's pulse when he pressed his tongue harder on his skin. Instinctively, he licked his lips, and like a rekindled vampire he bit down on the flesh. Daisuke let out a whimper, his hands producing scratches on Krad's back. Krad sucked the blood violently, moaning at the silvery tang that he wasn't going to surfeit anytime.

Daisuke's tears ran down his cheeks painted crimson. Pain racked his body, as Krad entered him all of a sudden. As he was being raped, growing more and more helpless by the minute, Daisuke stared up at Satoshi. The blue-haired beauty saw that his eyes were lifeless, no longer an enchanting red but a mélange of a deep scarlet and black. Daisuke was in anguish not because his dignity was being taken away bit by bit at each plunge, but because he wasn't able to do anything to help Satoshi and himself. He lay there, taking everything Krad had to force into him, hoping that it would tire the blonde so he wouldn't set his eyes on Satoshi once more. He was unquestionably ready to make a sacrifice.

Krad's ecstasy overwhelmed him. He pushed himself into his victim, restraining and gasping at Daisuke's tightness. When Krad came, Daisuke thought it was over, but the winged creature was unrelenting. He longed for another blood-rushing orgasm, which he rewarded himself after he had another go. Daisuke, too, bled at his entrance. The third time he was abused, the newly formed internal wounds caused him to scream and beg for no more. Krad left his body, bloody and bruised, as though nothing had happened. Daisuke wrapped his arms around himself. Why wasn't he waking up, and where was Dark when he needed him? The boy whimpered. He felt warmth all over.

Tiny rays of the sun went in through the translucent curtains. The alarm clock went off. Daisuke's eyes flew open. He looked up, looked down, looked at everything his eyesight could reach. He was no longer dreaming. He took his shirt off and wiped his damped body with it. He touched his body feeling nothing unfamiliar. But when he touched his neck, there was a rough texture that wasn't there when he slept. Daisuke got out of bed to check himself in the mirror. There on the side of his neck was a red mark still slightly oozing with blood, and at the back of his plain green shorts was a very large stain of the same liquid.

* * *

Satoshi seemed quieter than usual when he and Daisuke ate lunch together at the rooftop. Daisuke wanted to tell him about the dream, if it was a dream at all or some immoral trick Dark had played. He refused to believe it had been real for it was too repulsive to think otherwise. A part of him was already screaming bloody murder, yet another remained quiet. What would Satoshi say if he told him what happened? Would he comfort him? Or would he laugh and mock him? Daisuke was too afraid to find out.

"Hiwa--" Daisuke, just as he had gathered up enough courage to say something, was cut short when Satoshi stood up with his lunchbox. He had a dead serious look on his face, his eyes reduced to piercing slits and his brows almost meeting into a frown. Daisuke could speak no more.

"I have a lot of things to do, Niwa," said Satoshi. His voice frightened the redhead. "I'm sorry I can't spend the rest of lunch hour with you. Anyway, we'll meet during play practice. See you later," He walked away silently and closed the door behind him. He didn't even look back to see Daisuke waving at him very disappointed. He kept on going down the staircases until he reached the first floor. He turned left, went straight, and turned right, ending up in front of a washroom. He went inside. He knew well that only a few students went there.

Before he reached the sink, he felt it. It was good that he got away, or else he could've caused Daisuke to worry. He tried to hold the disgusting mixture in, but it began to spill out of the side of his mouth that he had to heave out his lunch. He rinsed his mouth, getting rid of the bitter taste, and his face. He looked at his reflection, not stunned to see Krad smirking at him. It was the same that morning. He had woken up from a horrendous dream and had gotten out of bed to wake himself up with water. Instead of seeing his own face in the mirror, he saw that he had long golden hair and was much taller. His nightmare had come true.

Krad didn't say anything, not even when Satoshi demanded an explanation from him. The Commander was at a loss. In any mirror he saw the same sinful person. That wasn't the only thing that changed. His body felt funny every now and then. The feeling was either very mild, could easily be ignored, or quite excruciating, lasting longer and strongly hurt. Satoshi's body reacted by having muscle cramps, bruises coming out of nowhere, a sore throat, constant vomiting, and difficulty breathing. Medicines didn't help. They made it worst.

Satoshi didn't know if he could bear the torment until he got home that day. Maybe he could go to the nurse's office and have himself checked. They were sure to send him home to rest if they were to see his condition. Who wouldn't? He hid numerous bruises under his long-sleeved shirt. If he were naked, one would see that his torso and upper limbs' skin was full of discoloration. They were all badly sore although Satoshi didn't mind the pain. What bothered him was where they had come from.

'_Satoshi-sama,' _said Krad softly. _'You're trying to find an answer to this weird phenomenon going on with you, while the answer is right in front of you,'_

"You're doing this, aren't you?" growled Satoshi. Krad's smirk evolved into a wide smile.

'_I mean, if I weren't here, Satoshi-sama. You're the cause of your own misery. Of course, there's figuring out to do before everything becomes clear,'_

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on," demanded Satoshi. "Or else we're both going to die. What happens to me will affect you when we exchange,"

Krad nodded, having understood. _'That is correct, Satoshi-sama, but we haven't exchanged, have we?'_

Satoshi knew better than to argue with Krad. His cunning ways were only going to annoy him. The blue-haired genius sighed, releasing all the tension in his body. If he didn't do anything fast his alter ego certainly would, and that would mean danger for his beloved.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh yesss. This story is sure getting somewhere. I got tired of plain yummy boy lovin' so I decided to add a little darkness and peculiarity to spice things up. And it's also a way of satisfying my sadistic needs, although that stuff hasn't showed up just yet. For people who are unknowing of my, ahem, vicious side, I suggest you stick around and find out how many ways I can torture someone, especially naïve, young bishounens in-love. Ah…the feeling of seeing them crumble up and die is priceless. Yes, yes, yes. We shall do that. Now who shall be punished..? 


	6. Emotions Switch

**Feral Desideratum**

Stage Six

Pain is a sensation that frightens and attracts all the same. It serves as a biological warning, saying that something is wrong or will go wrong if one does not take immediate action. It is usually followed by pleasure that is its natural and complete opposite making it irresistible to many. Pain is something that all of us could not be born without for our mothers, who become more fragile and sensitive with each conceiving, have to endure it before we do, therefore we become who we are because of pain.

Of course, pain is more often not very helpful when it comes to the growth of an individual. You can become tough and can endure hardship longer than any other person if you are tortured as a child, but you can also be insensitive to others' needs and result to violence in even the simplest of situations. You might break down at the horrible memories stored in your brain, resisting to the instinct of asking your friends for help in fear that they will perceive you as a weakling. You may disentangle yourself from the real world, which you find too judgmental when you haven't even stepped into it with both feet. Your mind will stay negative and locked up in its own pathetic self. You will lose your identity as a person with freedom.

Pleasure, just like its counterpart, also has its negative effects. One cannot face the harsh reality of the world when he becomes accustomed to beauty and peace and love. He cannot think of ways to get out of a problem because he has never faced any, and if he has had one other people have solved it for him. Everything has been laid on his table so when he loses all he has there's nothing he can do but cry and ask himself what went wrong during his swim in the luxuries of life. He cannot decipher the reasons that bring about poverty, war, discrimination, crime, and death. If left alone in a dark empty alley with only the clothes on his back and asked to wait until someone picks him up, he might just wait for a limo to appear in front of him and take him back to his gargantuan mansion where he interacts with no one. For him, life is all about avoiding adversity and embracing opulence.

Curled up on his bed in his dim bedroom with the curtains still covering the windows, Satoshi knew what pain and pleasure exactly were: nuisances. He imagined a world without them in his dreams. It always turned out great. Everything was bias and unpretentious, the ultimate paradise. In his current world, however, there was more pain than any other sensation in his body. A churning in his stomach suddenly appeared, and the blue-haired beauty had to get up, run to the bathroom, and flush last night's dinner out of his mouth, bringing him more agony.

His breathing eventually slowed down, yet the sweat that had formed on his skin during his sleep remained. The dream he had was good. His body just didn't feel anything out of it. Placing a hand on his forehead, Satoshi checked his temperature. He felt throbbing warmth under his palm. He let out a sad sigh. He was officially sick.

'_Satoshi-sama, you better rest,' _said his alter ego in a gentle whisper. _'And I think it'd be better if you let Saehara-san take over later when Dark strikes. I'm sure they'll be able to handle Dark Mousy,'_

"No," Satoshi said hoarsely. He pulled his shirt over his head and swallowed a pill he grabbed from the medicine cabinet. "I can't leave those buffoons alone, especially not alone with Dark. They might do something inappropriate to catch him. I won't allow any of that," He brushed his teeth. "Besides, my condition's not that bad. I'll be able to—" He returned his toothbrush, and he felt a twisting motion that came out of nowhere in his leg muscles. "God…"

After a minute it went away, replaced by a more agonizing sensation in his heart. Satoshi lay on the bathroom floor, his hands clutching his chest. It beat in an abnormal way, pausing every two quick pumps. Satoshi felt the back of his eyes burning. He felt the space around him turning, turning endlessly. There was a metallic taste from somewhere, and the last thing the Commander saw before he passed out was a large blood splat beside him.

* * *

The siren shrieked all around the museum. Dark had arrived. He crept inside through the sectioned glass roof that could be opened like a window. He landed as gracefully as a cat on the third floor. His target painting was straight ahead. He walked towards it, entranced by its splendor. It was an image of two angels, one standing upright while the other floated upside-down, their bodies and wings intertwined and making them look like a couple. The big question that it carried along with it was whether the two figures were of the same gender or not. There was no indication whatsoever that one was a girl or that they had any gender at all. Their privates were cleverly covered, and they both had long hair of a different color from the other. Dark thought they made a nice straight pairing.

'_Once again, you've arrived before I have,' _said Dark with a smirk, talking to the boy standing beside the painting. _'Nothing I didn't expect, I suppose,'_

"Would you want something spontaneous, then?" asked Satoshi. "Tell me and I'll be glad to comply to your request,"

Dark shook his head. _'Oh, I believe you and Daisuke have done enough complying with one another…in bed,'_

Chuckling, Satoshi said, "You and Krad react exactly the same way regarding that sex episode between Daisuke and I. It was never my intention to take anybody's innocence away, but what can I say? Testosterone in our growing bodies doesn't help with sexual control. Let it go already,"

'_It's not just about the physical controversy, Satoshi,' _Dark sounded serious. _'I've accepted the fact that even I am involved in your lovers' game, which by the way is confusing my Tamer to the point of madness,'_

One of Satoshi's brows arched. "He has not told me of any confusion he's feeling. What are you talking about, Phantom Thief?"

'Let's just say that homosexuality is not something he was ever prepared for,' 

"He had a choice, Dark. I didn't force myself on him. He wanted me, needed me to slap him back to the truth. He didn't say anything and I was kind enough to read between the lines. If he regrets having even touched me, then he shouldn't have given in the first place,"

'_That's the problem right there!' _shouted Dark. _'He was too afraid to tell you he wasn't ready to go to second base. You know how Daisuke is. He lets other people have their way before himself. And you're wrong. You're the one who wants him. You're the one who needs him. Everything was fine before you happened. Now you've ruined everything,'_

"All I did was love him," replied Satoshi. He looked up at Dark, crying. "If that's wrong, then I'm ready to be sentenced to death,"

Dark gasped. Guilt overwhelmed him. He hurriedly grabbed the painting and took off. Satoshi didn't stop him.

* * *

The following morning, all students involved in the play were called for an all-day practice in the gym. Daisuke slipped out of the classroom, carrying with him his bag that contained the wig and the girls' school uniform he needed to transform into Kyo. He had been acting like a girl for a week now, and the awful feeling he thought that would come along with it was nowhere to be found.

Daisuke arrived in the gym, cross-dressed as usual but in a less happy mood. People noticed it, as Kyo did not stop to talk or even wave a lovely good morning to any of them, just as they were accustomed to. The pretty girl went straight to the stage, straight to the acting, and straight to memorizing the rest of her lines when break time was announced. They thought of cheering her up but Satoshi approached her all of a sudden and pulled her backstage where he didn't stop until they arrived inside the dressing room. He asked everyone to go out. They followed in fear that he might get annoyed, not knowing that he already was. The Commander then locked the door, pushing his leading lady on the wall and pinning her by her wrists.

"Tell me what the hell's your problem, Niwa, or I might be tempted to do something you thought I wasn't capable of," demanded Satoshi. His eyes had a different glow, a fiery one that seemed to burn hotter by the second. It gave Daisuke a chill. "Well?"

Gulping down his nervousness, Daisuke replied, "If you're referring to what Dark said last night, he already told you what I was going to say anyway,"

"Don't try my patience, Niwa. Yes, Dark told me you were confused about our relationship, but don't tell me you regret it as well,"

Daisuke didn't answer but looked away. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't regret anything. He didn't hate anybody. He was merely having a hard time sorting out a lot of things, including the thing he had with Satoshi. He wasn't even sure if it existed at all. They had slept together only once. That was it. No kissing, no dates, no nothing had happened afterwards. If that night was one thing it was one of pure raw sex, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't enough a pathetic excuse to give Satoshi the right to think that he owned Daisuke.

Satoshi exhaled. "You want to do this the hard way?" He had no choice. He had to get back what was strictly his property. "I can make it worse for you,"

"I don't know what you want to hear from me," said Daisuke softly. "You're acting like a crazy person,"

"That's because I'm already crazy. Niwa, I don't want you to say that you love me or whatever. All I want is for you to tell me why you're so confused. What's to be confused about? Is it because we're both guys?"

"Men and women were made for each other. If we continue doing this, what will people say? They'll laugh at us and chase us to the streets,"

"What people say?" Satoshi thundered. "Why do you care about what they say, huh? Look at me when I'm talking to you," He took Daisuke's face by the chin, forcing him to look straight. "Your behavior's not making any sense to me, Niwa. This is not you. This is not the boy I fell in love with. What has happened to you? Are you sickened by me now?"

"I was never sickened by you. Never," answered Daisuke calmly. "I think we have to end this, Hiwatari-kun. You and I aren't for each other. It's the total opposite. You know that, and I know that. There's no use breaking the rules,"

"You aren't thinking for yourself, are you? Dark's making all the decisions for you,"

"He gives his opinions. I judge before I give approval so don't go blaming him. I've also thought about it. This is the best thing for the both of us,"

"Between you and me, nothing's ever going to be the best decision," Satoshi let go of Daisuke and went out of the room. The redhead rubbed his reddened wrists. Somehow, Satoshi's warmth refused to go away.

* * *

Satoshi's head was spinning out of control. He massaged his throbbing temples, his eyes going out of focus and his legs wobbling as he walked along the hallway. His stomach was in a tight knot and he knew that if he didn't go to the nurse's office he was going to make a mess for everyone to see.

He straightened himself when a group of students passed by, and cringed in the pain he held in those five seconds. He then arrived outside, where he went to the wash area and placed his head under a running faucet. His headache grew at contact with the cold water. Still, the blue-haired boy was stubborn and knew he had to fight the terrible feeling. He took some water in his hands and drank it. His throat felt sore.

Meanwhile, Kyo had transformed back to Daisuke who decided to get lunch. He happened to pass by the small playground. There was someone in the row of sinks at the side of the grassy space. Sure enough, it was Satoshi. The Commander was leaning on one of the basins, his head soaking in water. He looked like he was having a hard time.

'_Don't you dare,' _Dark warned. _'You're the one who broke up with him. Don't be the one to reconcile with him first, too!'_

"I won't," said Daisuke albeit in a cheerless manner. "That would make me a jerk," He walked on.

Satoshi's peripheral vision revealed a redhead in the distance, stopping for a while then walking away. The Commander doubted it was the person he most wanted to comfort him. Daisuke didn't love him anymore. He had to accept that no matter how painful it was, or how much it was a burden for him.

'_I'm the only one who really loves you, Satoshi-sama. Keep that well in mind,' _whispered Krad. He appeared behind Satoshi, and then wrapped his arms around his Tamer's chest. _'I won't hurt you, unlike that childish redhead you like so much. What ever do you see in him?'_

Satoshi didn't reply. He closed his eyes, feeling Krad's affectionate presence. He had always hated being touched by the blonde but at that moment it felt different, almost desirable. Satoshi turned and sank into Krad's strong arms. _So warm. _Krad sifted Satoshi's hair between his fingers. He loved having his master need him even if it occurred sometimes only. It made him feel loved and his need of protecting someone was fulfilled. He knew, though, that it wasn't going to last that long.

"Krad…" called Satoshi. He was like a child when he spoke, a child that had been hurt too many times. "I don't believe you can love someone like me. I was born with hatred all around me. Until now I am still detestable. So why, Krad? It doesn't make sense,"

'Whoever said love had to be sensible? I love you for who you are. That's what matters most,' 

"Take me somewhere far away, Krad," begged Satoshi. "I don't want to be here anymore. Please. Let's leave this place,"

Krad sympathized with his hurting Tamer. Almost every aspect of the boy's being was damaged. The only solution was to avoid any more conflicts. Krad spread his wings wider, feathers flying everywhere, and covered the both of them. Satoshi waited. When he let go of Krad, he saw that they were in a place splashed entirely with white. They were sitting on a soft endless floor of pillows and blankets.

"Where are we…?" He asked in curiosity. Krad helped him to stand up. The brightness continued infinitely on all sides. Satoshi was amazed, and felt a peacefulness he had not received in such a long time. He inhaled, the sweet-smelling air filling his nostrils and calming him further. The anguish was gone, thanks to Krad.

'_I have taken an image from your mind, Satoshi-sama, and turned it to reality,' _explained Krad with a smile, admiring his work. _'In other words, this is your world. This is what we can safely call your happy place. It's amazing, really. I never thought someone like yourself finds serenity in this type of environment. But you deserve it, Satoshi-sama. You have been into so much trouble lately. You need to let go once in a while,'_

"So this is all mine," Satoshi sounded a bit overjoyed. "Is it so strange that I am the creator of this place?"

Krad grinned, charmed by his young companion. _'It takes a moment or two to sink in, but it's pretty acceptable,' _He turned his head to the side, looking at Satoshi's delighted expression. _'I didn't know you were such a softie, Satoshi-sama,'_

Satoshi glared at him and smiled. "Who are you calling a softie, huh? Who?" He picked up two pillows. Krad knew what was coming. "Maybe you're the softie!" The Commander hit Krad with a pillow, then another. Krad tried to evade but the gentle strikes kept on coming and feathers from the pillows' stuffing began to escape and float momentarily in the air, swaying from side to side as they went back down. "Who's the softie now, Krad?"

'_Oh. So this is your little game, Satoshi-sama?" _Krad took three pillows, one in each hand and one more tucked under his elbow. _'Then I have no choice but to play as well,'_

"It's not about whether you know the game, Krad," teased Satoshi. "It's how good you are at it," He hit Krad on the head, receiving a soft blow on the back from his opponent. Krad gave him two gentle whacks on the arms while he aimed for Krad's face. Their pillow fight went uninterrupted, each painless blow beating away Satoshi's dilemmas. For the first time, Krad saw his Tamer smile a genuine smile, and what was so special about it was that the reason for it was Krad himself.

The blonde had never felt so jovial before.

* * *

_A tiny glimpse of light always reflects _

_On every tear a heartbroken person sheds. _

* * *

Upon waking up, Satoshi found himself in his bedroom. The alarm clock on his side table read four in the afternoon. The Commander's headache came back without warning, causing him to wince in pain. So it was all just a dream? The pillows? The friendly fight with Krad? It had been too good to be true, after all. When Satoshi sat up his eyes grew in shock. At the other end of the room was Daisuke, seated on a chair and silently watching him.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Satoshi. The hesitance in his voice was unusual to be present.

"Yumi asked me to find you during practice when you disappeared," said Daisuke. He, too, was slightly timid. "I told them I saw you in the wash area, and true enough you were there. I offered to take you back here. Now that you're awake, I better be going," He stood up.

"Is it really over?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi. He was embracing his legs close to him. "It can't be over between us…right?"

Daisuke turned solemn. "We never mentioned anything starting, Hiwatari-kun. If you think we did, forget about it. This is hard for me, too, you know,"

"If it's hard for you then why is it so easy for you to leave me?"

Daisuke felt the tears coming. He would always be the one to brighten Satoshi's day, but now he was the one bringing in the storm clouds. His heart felt heavy -- brought about by culpability and the urge to take back everything he and Dark said. Seeing Satoshi miserable was like a bullet being shot in his head. It was good enough to kill him.

"I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun. I never voiced out my true feelings, and when they resurfaced I couldn't cope with them. I was overwhelmed by everything. I believe now's the time to say it all, so we can part well," He went to Satoshi, holding him around his shoulders. "I love you to the last of my breath, to every drop of my blood, and to each pump my heart makes. To lose you would be death for me, but I realize that I am not the one for you. I am only your misery…" Daisuke abridged the short distance between their lips. "Goodbye, Hiwatari-kun. You have brought me nothing…but happiness," Tears spilling from his eyes, the redhead kissed Satoshi with all the passion he had in him. Their fingers entwined, as though they were holding onto each other for dear life. It felt good, but what would come after will surely erase that feeling.

Daisuke pulled away, still crying. He stared at Satoshi looking at him with pleading eyes. He quickly got up and left. It wouldn't help to stay longer.

Krad was silent when he and Satoshi were alone. For the second time, his Tamer sobbed because of Daisuke.

* * *

There was a half moon in the night sky, an orange glow making it stand out amongst the soft gray clouds that scattered below it. Daisuke watched it just floating there – his own mind was deep in thought somewhere, too – wondering what was going to happen to he and Satoshi from that day on. Ideas rushed in his mind, not one of them helpful in making him feel normal again. _I'm always the one breaking him._

'_Your self-accusation is not the best thing to be having right now,' _said Dark. _'This is what you wanted, Daisuke, and you got it. Be glad, will you?'_

Daisuke felt the night breeze on his face. It blew against his ear, attempting to tell him that everything was going to be all right. He didn't hear it, though.

"I lost the only person that ever really loved me," said Daisuke in an undertone. "Way to go, Daisuke," He said sarcastically. "Smile for the cameras,"

'_You're being too hard on yourself. There are other people who love you, Dai-chan,'_

"But they're not Hiwatari-kun," snapped Daisuke. He was angry, really angry that he had come up with such a twaddle decision. He wasn't used to hurting other people, especially not Satoshi. Yet, he had done it. He felt like the 'Heartbreaker of the Century'. _Fuck it._

The phone rang downstairs. The caller asked for Daisuke. The redhead's heart thumped heavily in his chest as he went to the first floor. Could it be Satoshi begging him to take him back? No. That sounded desperate and so unlike the Commander. He often kept his deep thoughts to himself.

"Hello? This is Daisuke. Who's this?"

"Ah you're not polite when it comes to talking to people on the phone!" said a girl's voice.

"Ha-Harada-san!" exclaimed Daisuke, recognizing Risa at once. "I'm so sorry. I'll be polite next time,"

"You better," scolded Risa jokingly. "Anyway, tomorrow's Saturday. I was thinking that you could come with my sister and I to the mall. We're going to start finding a costume for me, and Yumi said I should ask someone from the Costumes department to help me. Riku's just an assistant, you see, and I understand you're in Costumes. Am I right?"

Daisuke swallowed. He couldn't tell anyone he was part of the cast, too, and the leading lady for that matter. "I try to help in all the departments, yes,"

"Good. Then we'll expect you in front of the fountain at say…ten-thirty?"

"Ten-thirty's fine, Harada-san," agreed Daisuke. "I'll be there fifteen minutes early,"

"Even better," said Risa cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll have fun. I invited Satoshi-kun to tag along with us. I know how much you two enjoy each other's company. Oops. I have to go now, Niwa-kun. We're going to have dinner. See you tomorrow!" The line went dead.

Daisuke couldn't believe it. He had just broken up with Satoshi. Now they were going to see each other a day after their breakup.

He suddenly had the funny feeling that fate was playing with them.

* * *

Author's Note: It took me five days to write this 'cause I got lost, and in my own story, too! I pretty much spilled all the angsty situations I had racked up in my cerebral cortex, hypothalamus, or whatever in this chapter. Most of them don't make sense so let it go. The next stage will contain possibly even more sadness. I'm getting sad just writing this since I always get a headache right after. Thanks to all the people who have given me reviews. When I wake up in the morning and find that I have another review, my eyes instantly become clear. I'm such a sucker for reviews.

Oh yeah. I'm quite busy these days so expect a VERY late update. Sorry. Two weeks, maybe? I don't know. I'll try my best to make it sooner but like I said, don't even expect anything. Thanks for all your reviews.


End file.
